Question: What is the least common multiple of 12 and 27? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(12, 27) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 12 and 27. We know that 12 x 27 (or 324) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 27 until we find a number divisible by 12. 27, 54, 81, 108, So, 108 is the least common multiple of 12 and 27.